


MILKMAN. [Donald trump x reader]

by Wiierdo



Category: America - Fandom, Donald Trump - Fandom, donald - Fandom, one shot - Fandom
Genre: Other, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiierdo/pseuds/Wiierdo
Summary: the milkman hits on donald trump...





	1. Chapter 1

*NOTE- YOU ARE MILKMAN-CHAN* *yes i did assume your gender*

It was another generic day. Sunday to be precise , and it was milk day. Milkman-chan walked over to the big mansion that had "MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN" on the side of the building. Milkman chan rung the buzzer thing.  
"ding dong" Jungkook said, jungkook was the doorbell pigeon thing.  
a big, ol', thicc man went out the mansion. He had some bright pink heart shaped glasses on, and a dressing gown. He had orange skin, and stylish hair.  
"MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, he saw Milkman-chan and his eyes widened. (you couldn't see because of the big glasses though)  
"how can i help you?" The man asked, "i'm donald trump"

Milkman-chan... he felt... S H O O K.

"oh hello... I'm your milkman" Milkman-chan said, handing the man the milk.  
Donald tilted his big heart sunglasses and had eye contact with Milkman-chan. Donald grabbed the milk and drank it right in front of him, from the bottle. Milkman-chan couldn't believe what he had seen. Donald looked Milkman-chan up and down,  
"WANNA HAVE SOME KOOL-AID?" donald asked hyped af.  
"HECK YEAH!!!!!!!!" Milkman-chan. So donald and Milkman-chan entered the building and Donald got one of his servants to bring Kool-aid.


	2. GOING INSANE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chickens, chickens everywhere.

After Milkman-chan hanging out with Donald, it was time for Milkman-chan to go home. milkman-chan drove his milk van all the way home and entered his house. He got dressed into his nightie and got ready for bed. Once he put his head to his pillow , he heard a rumbling sound. RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE.

"what is that noise" Milkman-chan said. RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE.

SUDDENLY, a bunch of chickens burst in the room. Most of them had paint on their feathers.   
"MILKMAN-CHAN-KUN OPPA, I'M HERE TO TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM DONALD TRUMP" the chickens announced.  
"o shoot" Milkman chan said  
"o shizzazle" a unknown voice said. THEN a huge chicken, the height of a human walked in.  
"DONALD IS MINE" the huge chicken said. All the small chickens agreed and they left. leaving a huge hole in the wall.


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::::(  
> look 4 sets of eyes cause its a spider :D

After the weird incident with the chickens Milkman-chan went back to sleep ignoring the massive hole they left in the wall. After sleeping for another couple of hours Milkman-chan woke up to Donald Trump watching Milkman-chan in the corner of the room.  
"What are you doing here?" Milkman-Chan asked CuRiOusLY.  
"I missed you" donald said walking over to milkman-chan.  
"how did you even get in?"  
"theres a friggin hole in the wall what do you expect smh" Donald said pointing out the obvious. Donald then got on the bed and wrapped his hands around Milkman-chan. His soft, cold hands on milkman-chan's warm shoulder. Donald then nuzzled his head into Milkman-chan's neck and kissed it. Milkman-chan pushed him away,  
"I don't know if i like you like that, i only wanted Kool Aid MaaAAAn" Milkman-chan admitted. Donald pulled away and looked at milkman-chan with what looked like a tear in his eye. Milk man chan got up,  
"i'm sorry..." he then said, he walked into the wall by accident.  
"yep i meant to do that"  
he then walked out the hole out of his own house.

Donald was rejected for the first time  
and he didn't like it


	4. Winning the BAD BOI

aaaAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Donald was rejected for the first time, he didn't like it. He knew he had to do something about it. He was gonna have to win over Milkman-chans heart. He hadn't given up nor lost hope. He then walked home from milkman-chans house in the pouring rain. What was he going to do? He grabbed a notebook out his pocket and wrote the title

"How to make milkman-chan love me"

STEP 1-

donald had no idea what to write. he gave up and went on the bench and cried. He had never experienced this.


End file.
